Summary: Administrative Core The Administrative Core provides Center leadership and oversees the efficient and cost-effective management of Center resources while reducing the administrative burden faced by researchers. It works closely with all other cores, a collaboration facilitated by interlocking memberships between the Administrative Core and other cores and guided by the ?research project life cycle? (Figure A.1.) concept that provides an integrative view of services and the use of resources. The Administrative Core has five units: the Director's Office, Proposal Services, Human Resources, Finance, and General Services. The Director's Office (with core members being the Center Director, S. Philip Morgan; the Deputy Director for Research Services, Nancy Dole; and the Deputy Director for Finance and Administrative Services, Tom Heath) oversees CPC's entire research infrastructure and all of its research and training activities according to policies established by the Fellows Assembly (a yearly meeting of all Fellows) and with the input of the Director's Advisory Council (consisting of five Fellows appointed for staggered five-year terms). The Director's Office is responsible for maintaining and furthering a collaborative, multidisciplinary, and intellectually stimulating environment that encourages excellence and innovation. It is also the communications conduit through which: i) Fellows are made aware of research opportunities, policy and regulatory changes, and implementation of these changes, ii) the provost, deans and department chairs of the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill learn about the interests and concerns of CPC, and iii) entities external to the University (e.g., other population centers, program officers) interact with CPC about the success of, and threats to, population science. Beginning in 2015, the Director's Office will include an Evaluation Coordinator. This position will function across all cores to monitor and evaluate CPC's ongoing activities relative to its goals and stated aims. The Proposal Services Unit provides administrative support for developing and submitting grant applications and for meeting the reporting requirements of funded projects. The Human Resources Unit is responsible for the increasingly complex process of managing personnel changes. The Finance Unit oversees the use of research funds and manages financial operations with a focus on helping researchers meet their scientific goals. General Services is responsible for Center-wide operations, including office renovation, meeting set-up, photocopier maintenance, purchase of office supplies, recycling, and mail delivery. An overarching core aim is to reduce administrative burden on researchers through education of researchers and the implementation of strategies to comply with regulations in an efficient manner. The core also aims to reduce the administrative burden through engagement with policy makers and administrators so that the goals of regulation can be met in the least burdensome way.